My adventures in Strawberryland
by Chocolatecornett
Summary: Hi my name is Chelsea More I am a senior at a small town high school. When my dream comes true I wonder if I made the right choice by giving up something that I cherish the most plz read I will update whenever so keep a lookout ch1 will be on here in a few minutes. And of course the only characters I own are the ones I make up, and myself. She belongs to american greetings
1. Chapter 1

Prologue my new life in Strawberryland

Strawberry shortcake belongs to american greetings and the hub network. I will be using the 2000-2008 version for this series Then I'll switch to the berry bitty edition

There will be at least four novels in this series and 20 - 40 chapters long enjoy㈳5

Why is life so hard? Life is just to dull and grey. Yes there are some people who fall in love have really great friends but I'm not one of those people.I'm the type of person who is shy , and lives in complete darkness.

My name is Chelsea More you might think I'm crazy but I'm not. For some strange odd reason I keep thinking that I have been to Strawberryland.

You know that cartoon Strawberry shortcake the one with every character is named after a dessert.

Yep that's right even though I doubt myself I just get this strange connection maybe it's because I watched the cartoon when I was young with my best friend Mikelea Michael . She kind of is like Strawberry Shortcake with her personality traits. I also have two more friends Marie Carmen ,and Emily Dark except Emily never talks to me anymore and I don't know why. I think that's why I think that's how I completely lost it.

They all helped me when I'm in trouble or fell down but sadly ever since Freshman year in high school our friendships slowly faded away except for me ,and mikelea.

Then one night I had a dream a dream that woke me up from reality. This dream put me through horrible nightmares and I didn't know if I could make it after what the creator said to me that night. This is how I started my new life in Strawberryland just by a certian dream,and a decision I wished I didn't made.

Authors notes: hey guys I'm back im working on a lot of fanfics this time and I'll try to keep everthing up to date now that I'm watching more one piece I can work on my one piece fanfic rukia and orihime's great adventure so stay tune for that and I apologize 4 being gone so long I haven't been myself Latley. But now that I got back on track I'm going to b doing a lot of projects so I hope you guys enjoy this㈳5


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer Strawberry shortcake does not belong to me it belongs to american greetings

I will be using the 2000-2007 version of the series

Chapter 1 a second chance

"Oh no I'm going to be late for school!" I quickly got up ,and scurried to get all my things together while I was doing this I couldn't help but to think about my strange dream.

Flashback

(You have suffered enough I realize your pain but I must warn you there is a price to pay to leave this world)

I stood in the never ending darkness listening to the voice. "I know I've done really bad things ,and I don't know if I'm just having a lucid dream but if this is possible I would really love to live in Strawberryland."

I said . There was no response for awhile.

"Very well I will grant your wish is this what you really want though like I said there is a price to pay ,and it can't be reversed."

I thought about it and I made my decision.

"Yes I've been waiting all of my life trying to forget this world. I thought things would get better but it kept controlling me I kept thinking about killing myself I couldn't snap out of the trance until I realized what I've done I just want another chance at life where I can make friends that will talk to me play with me or be there for me when something is wrong. I only have three friends but I only talk to them at school,and one friend who is always there for me I'm just tired of being lonley." I said.

YOU SAY YOUR LONLEY BUT IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU DO HAVE FRIENDS

"More like aqantinces plus all through high school we all just kind of split up, and I'm tired of it controlling me you should no that." I said a little angry because I've been trying so hard just to forget but the more that I think of the past the more it tries to prusade me.

"I'M SORRY I REALLY AM YOU KNOW THERE ARE A LOT MORE PEOPLE HURTING THAN YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU EOULD BE OKAY AFTER YOU JOINED A CLUB BUT I GUESS THIS POWER IS CONSUMING YOU AND HURTING YOU. VERY WELL I WILL GRANT YOU YOUR WISH. HOWEVER SINCE THIS IS REALITY I WILL HAVE TO TAKE SOMETHING FROM YOU ITS BETTER THAN LIVING IN HELL SO JUST DONT BLAME ME WHEN THIS IS OBEE CHOCOLATE CORNETT." The voice faded away and I woke up after that.

End flashback

(But what did it mean take something from me?)I thought to myself running in the school cafeteria. It was only 7:30 I don't know why I was in a rush I guess I'm just worried that something did happened. )

As usual there were people talking ,and running around waiting for dismissal for first period I made my way over to my table were my friends were at.

"Hey guys." I said my friend Emily turned around.

She's really a blond at times but that's why I love her.

"Hey Chelsea how was your weekend?" Emily said.

"Same watching anime all weekend until last night." I said. Then my friend Marie came up from behind and tackled me in a hug.

"Let me guess you had a weird dream where a voice told you you had a second chance like in a anime?" She said. I laughed while flipping my fingers through my brown hair then I adjusted my glasses.

"Actually I did but it was probably from watching a lot of anime ." I said I looked around for my friend Kayla but I didn't see her.

"Hey have you guys seen Kayla?" I said.

Then that's when I realized her facial expression her eyes were dark ,and she was trembling in fear. She slowly pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"I'm so sorry Chels. If I only just." She said.

Emily gave me the piece of paper,and walked away. That was the first time she spoke to me in so long .I was wondering why everyone was in the same place today. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. It felt so quiet once I opened the note I slowly started to tremble.

"Goodbye Emily , Marie ,and my best friend Chelsea you guys meant everything to me especially you..." It was cut off with a blood stain after that. I felt like I was going to be sick. Then I all of a sudden I just exploded the cafeteria got quiet for real this time.

"What the heck happened!" I screamed in agony. While Tears rolling down my cheeks. Marie then came over to me.

"Everything will be okay Chelsea." She sai.

" how on earth can everything be okay!

We hardly see each other anymore heck even Emily apparently hates me , and this thing keeps controlling me you know what I'm taking today off I haven't missed any days this year , and I'm certainly not in the mood to be messed with right now!" I ran away.

I quickly stood up tears rolling down my cheeks I bolted out of the Cafeteria and ran all the way home I slammed the door shut my dog came running up to me but I kicked her out of the way as I made my way towards the kitchen.

I pulled out my mom's chef knife ,and I committed suicide.

I don't know where I was going as I found myself floating towards darkness but a bright light surrounded me and engulfed me.

I WILL GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE I HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY LIFE CHOCOLATE CORNETT.

to be continued...

Arthur's Notes: hey guys idk if you read my previous story but this a revised version of it I hope u like it plz review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 How did I get here?

All I remember was staring into darkness after I committed suicide. I just couldn't take it anymore life was hard on me and Mikela was the only person that didn't judge me so quickly. I pondered for awhile thinking if I made the right choice will my family even care if I'm gone?

Or what about my other friends will they even notice that I was gone? As I was thinking a voice called out to me. It sounded really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I opened my eyes while the bright light blinded me.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? " A girl's voice said. I stood up ,and looked around.

(Weird everything looks so colorful kinda like in a cartoon) I thought to myself as I made my way towards a mirror. I suddenly screamed.

I looked different and I was younger to. I started to panic I had short brown hair ,and brown eyes I had circles around my cheeks and I was wearing a chocolate striped shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes. The door burst open. Five kids stood in the door way I turned around from the mirror adjusting my glasses.

"Are you okay? We heard screaming and we got worried."

A girl with orange hair ,and white hat was the one who spoke to me. I simply nodded and I shighed.

"Sorry about that we didn't mean to come in like that." The girl said.

(Okay she looks oddly familiar I know I've seen her somewhere before but where?)

"Oh uhh... It's okay I just uhh found a spider that's all." I said.

I would of told them that I wasn't from this world but I didn't want to scare them.

"Oh I see well that's a relief oh I should introduce myself. My name is Strawberry Shortcake ,and these are my friends GingerSnap ,Orange Blossom,Angel Cake ,Ginger Snap , and huckleberry Pie. Oh and my pets Custard ,and Pupcake." Strawberry said.

the white and blue spotted dog suddenly attacked me with slobbery kisses.

"Pupcake calm down." Strawberry said the dog jumped off of me and Huck helped me up. I dusted off my jeans and thanked him.

"Sorry my dog got a little excited he gets like that when he meets a new friend." Strawberry said smiling.

"Oh umm what's your name?" The African girl said to me.

"My name is..." I thought about telling them my name but it would probably sound foreign to them. So I thought for a few minutes then the voice hit me again.

I HOPE YOU HAVE A BETTER LIFE CHOCOLATE CORNETT.

"My name is Chocolate Cornett." I told them Strawberry grabbed my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Chocolate Cornett hey do you want to come over to my house this Saturday for a sleepover?" Strawberry said giving me the puppy dog look which I couldn't resist.

"Okay I'll go." I said the kids cheered.

"Alright looks like we got a new friend Strawberry Shortcake" Ginger Snap. Said really quickly.

"Yeah I have a felling a lot of things are about to happen." Strawberry said we both laughed and gave each other a hug.

(This is great I actually found some friends including Strawberry I hope someday I can tell her the truth but not yet at least until it doesn't bother me again) I thought to myself.

For the rest of the afternoon we all talked about what we liked and what we didn't like. Strawberry even told us a few stories about her friends from all over the world which I thought was neat.

It was already evening and everyone went home Strawberry stayed behind though.

"Hey Chocolate Cornett?" She said.

"Yeah Strawberry ?" I said smiling for the first time in my life.

"I'm glad we became friends I hope we will be friends forever." Strawberry said.

"Me to and I hope I never wake up from this dream." I said.

"Huh?" Strawberry said.

"Nothing it's just an expression I never had friends before." I said.

"Really how come?" Strawberry said.

" I'm just really shy that's all." I said getting kinda quiet.

"Well your no longer shy or lonley Chocolate Cornett fell free to stop by my house anytime you want." Strawberry said.

"Thanks Strawberry uhh where do you live?" I said.

"I live right by cookie corners it's about a mile from here." Strawberry said pulling out a map.

"Okay thank you Strawberry Shortcake."

"Your welcome." Strawberry said.

Custard tapped on Strawberry's leg.

"Uh Strawberry I'm not being rude or anything but it's getting late and me and Pupcake haven't ate anything for dinner yet." Pupcake nodded in agreement. Then my stomach growled.

"Huh I guess I'm hungry to I can't believe today went by so fast." I said.

"Yeah friends sure make the day go by quicker we'll I better get these two home." Strawberry said yawning.

"Alright I'll see you later." I said.

Once they left I ate a sandwich and I decided to call it a night. For the first time without crying myself to sleep I was actually smiling.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Peppermint Fiz

It's been a few days since I've been to Strawberryland. I got really close to Strawberry, and Ginger Snap since we all live kind of in the same location. I was on my way to Strawberry's house until I collided into someone. I thought it was Ginger Snap but it wasn't this kid was someone I wished I didn't run into. She looked at me weird and started bullying me.

"Who the fudge are you!" She said in a angry voice I was scared of her but I had to apologize to her it was my fault I ran into her.

"I'm berry sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that here let me help you." I said holding my hand out to her.

"Hmmph! Eww! I don't want to touch your hand you must of moved in here have you! Well just letting you know I well never like you you nasty little snot!" The girl then pushed me down which caused me to trip , and it sounded like my ankle broke.

I silently cried to myself until the girl was out of my sight I could of swore she called me a cry baby to. I continued to cry I hoped Strawberry would notice I was running late but she didn't she probably thought I was unpacking , and it was already getting dark then I heard pup cake barking.

"Woof woof Woof " I was still crying but the the hyper dog came to me and licked me all over.

"Pup Cake." I said giggling then I heard another voice.

"Pupcake it's time to go in for dinner..." Custard stopped and ran towards me to.

"Chocolate Cornett oh thank goodness where were you we all waited for you, and you never showed up. Custard said.

I told Custard what happened.

"That Peppermint Fiz gets on my nerves I swear the next time I'm gonna." I put my finger on custards lips.

"Don't worry about me Custard the next time I see her I'm going to talk to her but right now do you think you can help me get to Strawberry's house?" I said almost forgetting my broken ankle.

"Pupcake can you go get Strawberry?"

"Woof." Pupcake then bolted to Strawberry's house.

" hey Chocolate Cornett?" Custard said.

" can you keep this a secret?" She said.

"Keep what a secret?" I said.

"That I was worried about you this whole time? I do worry about people like you and strawberry but I don't like it when people get all mushy about it that's why I stay grumpy all the time." Custard said.

" I guess but first." I said I picked up the cat and I hugged her.

" thank you Custard your a great friend , and thank you for saving me if it wasn't for you or pup cake then I would be camping out here tonight." I said squishing the cat out of her dignity.

"Ughh okay okay your welcome." Then Pupcake came with Strawberry a few minutes later.

"Chocolate Cornett I'm berry sorry!" Strawberry said in a worried tone.

"I should of known something happened to you." Strawberry said bending down next to me.

"Can you walk?" Strawberry said.

"I can skip to your house if you let me lean on your shoulder." I said. Strawberry nodded, and she held out her hand. I was about to take it but then peppermints words got to me which triggered my dark past.

TBC...

Arthur's notes: hey chapter 3 is up sorry I thought I would have this up by yesterday but my plan failed so stay tuned 4 chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Regret and past memories

It was all a blur. My life was miserable. Everyone bullied me. Everyone hated me. Flashbacks of my life surrounded me. Some of them were good memories like birthdays or holidays spending time with family the others were about my past in junior high maybe that's why no one in my family talked to me anymore. I wasn't smoking or drinking alcohol. My family was religious, and I guess I was unsure of who I was at the time. How should I put this so I don't have to make this a mature story . I guess I was covered in lust and sin I'm pretty sure you can guess what that means .

Ijust felt awful after doing those sinless things. Did I forgive myself of course but did my life get better I don't think so. It went downhill and I regretted everything including trying to make friends in kindergarten. This memory floated above me. I was on the monkey bars and I was talking to a friend that I thought liked me but then she rejected me. That's how my life was. Sinful, and loneliness until I committed suicide if I didn't then I would have never met Strawberry or the other girls.

I heard Strawberry calling my name. I snapped back into reality I was laying on her lap my head hurt.

"Your just not having a berry good day are you ." Custard said. I just sighed and I looked up at Strawberry who took a sigh of relief.

"Custard told me what happened when you passed out. " Strawberry said.

"I thought she learned her lesson." Strawberry said I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Strawberry?" I said. I sat up and I looked at the sunset before us. We were sitting on a hill by a lollipop tree.

"Before you came here..." (She's basically explaing the costume party episode.)

"I see so afterwards Peppermint Fiz came to like Rainbow Sherbet." I said confused.

"Yeah I don't know why she was like that to you." Strawberry said looking at the sunset.

"Maybe we could do the same thing." Strawberry said snapping her fingers while jumping up.

"What?" I said.

"Why don't we throw a welcome party for you? You'll be able to meet more of my friends and I'm pretty sure Rainbow Sherbet will come just because it's a party you could get to know each other better and you can apologize from before." Strawberry said.

I literally jumped up in excitement forgetting my broken or sprained ankle.

"Chocolate Cornet!" Strawberry quickly grabbed my hand before I lost balance.

"Sorry I got to excited." I said smiling we agreed that we would throw a welcome party for me and see what happens but for now I would really love to get some ice.

"Come on let's go to my house you can sleep over till your ankle heals." Strawberry said I nodded and we went to her house.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 New friends

I spent the night at Strawberry's house because of my sprained ankle thank goodness it wasn't broken. I yawned and I stretched I looked at my wrapped ankle. (Man why does everything have to happen to me?) I thought to my self. I sighed. I got up from the couch hooping to the kitchen. I saw Custard and Pupcake eating there breakfast , and I went to the fridge and I got a glass and poured me a glass of milk.

"Morning Chocolate Cornet "

Custard said while she chewed her food.

"Morning you know you could of waited until you swallowed." I said turning to the cat who basically started gulping down food.

"Sorry we're suppose to help Strawberry get ready this morning she went on ahead to tell the others." Custard said .

I put some bread in the toaster, and pulled out some strawberry jam and a butter knife.

"Doesn't she send out cards or call them?" I said.

The toaster dinged singling that my toast was done. I pulled it out , and I started to spread jam on it until the door flew wide open revealing a girl with yellow hair.

"Oh my gosh she's right there is a new friend here." She said in excitement.

"Lemon come on do you thinkStrawberry would lie to you?" Another voice said.

"Uhh hi. who are you?" I said while I tried to swallowed my toast.

"What was that about talking with your mouth full?" Custard said.

"My name is Lemon Meringue we're new to right Raspberry?" Lemon said outside to another girl that had purple hair.

"Yeah we just moved here recently." Raspberry said walking in. I drank the rest of my milk while

I tried to get my breakfast down.

"Sorry about that you guys walked in on me having breakfast." I said hoping my way back towards the couch inviting them in.

"What happened to your leg?" Lemon said sitting beside me while Raspberry sat on the left. I sighed remembering what happened the other day.

"You know Peppermint Fizz right?"I said they nodded in response. They were both shocked when I told them what happened.

"I knew that kid was trouble I might be like her sometimes but I would never in my life do that that's just plain wrong on so many levels."

Raspberry said. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Three girls stood in the doorway one of them was Ginger Snap I knew her pretty well since like I said before I live right next to her.

"Hey Ginger Snap." I said she and the two new girls walked in one of them was Angel Cake and I believe the other one was Orange Blossom who was standing behind Angel Cake.

"Hey Chocolate Cornett I heard what happened that Peppermint Fizz just won't learn." Ginger said.

"Oh yeah you haven't met our other friends yet. This is Angel this is Orange Blossom."

Angel cake came over to me and shook my hand an we talked for a few minutes.

"Come on Orange she won't hurt you like Peppermint Fizz did to Chocolate Cornett honestly how is a welcome party going to get revenge?" Angel said with her arms crossed.

"Sorry Chocolate Cornett I'm just a little shy around new people I hope I didn't offend you." Orange said I just smiled.

"You didn't offend me Orange I'm also shy around people occasionally it's fine. " orange Blossom smiled and for the next hour or so we all talked about what was going to happen at this party and how we can get revenge on Peppermint Fizz

"Let's prank her I have several tricks up my sleeve that will make her apologize in a flash." Ginger Snap said.

"Pranks I don't know Ginger Snap I don't want to hurt her." I said the group looked at me like I was nuts.

"Wow you're just like Strawberry speaking of which where the heck is that girl she should've been back by now." Angel said. As if on cue Strawberry came in with her hand on her cheek she was crying to.

"STRAWBERRY!" We all said in unison.

We all ran over... well I hopped over to where Strawberry was.

"She... She... " strawberry said through tears.

"What who?" I said.

"Peppermint Fizz slapped me." We all were shocked and mad.

"Forget the Welcome party we need to talk to Peppermint Fizz now!"

I said everyone agreed and we all went to Peppermint Fizz's place to see what her problem is.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the unwanted fight

I knocked on Peppermint Door as loud as I could. There was a moan from inside. The door opened revealing the evil monster.

"What do you want dweb!" She said as she crossed her arms.

I growled at her then I did the unexpected. My hand brushed across Peppermint's face without even realizing it. The others cheered me on and Strawberry gasped.

The two of us then battled it out Peppermint nearly broke my arm and I gave her a black eye. I hope she remembers not to miss with me again.

I stopped just as soon Strawberry got in between us.

"Stop just stop! Peppermint whats gotten into you ! I thought we were friends!" Strawberry said with tears in her eyes.

"I was until Rainbow betrayed me!" Peppermint said slamming her door shut leaving all of us shocked.

"They got into a fight?" Angel Cake said lowering her roller pin.

"Its obvious with Peppermint." Strawberry said.

"Hey Chelsea where are you going?" Ginger Snap said.

"I'm going to go talk to Rainbow and get this over with I came here to... Never mind I just hate fighting okay anyone who's interested in getting Rainbow's side of the story you can come with me." I said walking away from the group. Ginger Snap and Angel Cake followed me.

"We'll come with you Chocolate Cornett I want to know whats going on." Angel cake said.

"Yeah same here the others can get Peppermint's side of the story am I right?" Ginger Snap said.

"Hang on i'll go with you guys we can't get Peppermint 's side if I stay plus it'll be more even that way." Strawberry said.

"Okay so I guess Ginger Snap, Angel Cake, and Strawberry will go with me while you guys talk to Peppermint." I said the three remaining girls nodded.

"Okay meet back my house by sundown?" Strawberry said we all agreed that we will meet back at Strawberry's house to share our results.

Meanwhile in a berry patch near by Peppermints place

Squak a berry bird rests on a fence as it saw the six girls split in directions. It flew to a nearby carriage and a miserable Sour grapes , and the Peculiar purple Pie Man of porcupine peak waited patiently for the bird.

"Squak! " the bird coughed then it started to speak.

"The kids are trying to find out what happen to their friends theres a new kid here to we should kidnap her. Her name is Chocolate Cornett." The bird said.

"Excellent." Pie Man said as he put the map away.

"Okay lets get this over with its not like its going to work." Sour Grapes said.

"Of course it will I have her weakness right here." Pie man said at the four giggling girls as the other one were telling a joke.

Arthur's notes: sorry about not posting sooner ive been extremely busy with exams with finishing school and studying for SAT (which I take tommorow) i know this is short buy i'll write a longer one when i get done with SAT


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Rainbow's story and a new twist?

As we walked down the path where Rainbow Sherbet lived I stopped I felt like we were being watched.

"What's wrong Chocolate Cornett?" Strawberry said.

"Do you guys fell like some one is watching us?" I asked the others looked around and just shrugged their shoulders.

"Probably just my imagination then." I said.

We walked up to Strawberry shake river.

"Hmm she lives in a boat?" I asked making sure I don't reveal that they are a cartoon.

"Yep thats right she even taught us a berry fun game." Angel Cake said.

"Sounds like fun ." I said.

"Thats because it is." A new voice said a girl came out of the boat house.

(will you know what she looks like so i'll get to the point.) the girl went over to the deck area where the anchor was.

"Oh rainbow pleas don't leave." Strawberry ran up to her and threw her arms around the girl.

"Can you tell us what happened Rainbow?" Angel Cake said. The girl nodded then looked at me.

"You don't think i'm weird do you?" Rainbow said.

"No I don't everyone needs different personalities because it would be weird if everyone was the same." I said.

"Thank goodness at least a new friend sees me as me and not a monster from Hades." Rainbow said and came over to me.

"My name is Chocolate Cornett its nice to make your aqantince." She laughed at me.

"You don't have to be so formal to me." Rainbow said I blushed.

"Right. So do you mind telling us what happened even though it looks like its the same situation as before?" I asked. Rainbow nodded seeing that I already knew what happened before.

"I invited Peppermint Fizz over one weekend for a sleepover I told her don't worry about brining sleeping bags because I had an extra cot."

"Which is a bed right?" I asked.

Rainbow nodded.

"When she saw the cot she looked at me disgusted then we got in a fight about the same thing about how everyone is different." Rainbow sighed then picked up a orange ball.

"How about we play shipwreck we haven't played it in awhile?" Rainbow said. We all nodded we got in a circle and we played shipwreck for the rest of the afternoon.

We said goodbye then we went back to Strawberry's house. Everyone was already there and they didn't look so happy either.

"Whats wrong Lemon?" I asked she looked at me then she hugged me.

"Peppermint Fizz is a jerk. She completely only talked about you." I was confused.

"Was she sorry for what she did to me?" I asked she shook her head then continued her story.

"She tell us that you were just a pushover and your to fragile she said to stop being a baby all the time, and she told us to tell Strawberry that she's moving unless Chocolate Cornett moves out of town same as Rainbow Sherbet."

Strawbery Shortcake sighed then sat down by me as I put my hands in my face.

"I don't know what to do Chocolate Cornett I guess..." There was a knock at the door and it opened revealing a new threat to Strawberryland.

"I'm afraid Chocolate Cornett must leave Strawberryland she is a disgrace to everyone here." Pie man said with a smirk on his face.

"Chocolate Cornett is not going anywhere ! Am I right?" Ginger Snap said. Everyone stood up in front of me.

"Maybe your the one who.." Strawberry almost said until she was knocked out.

"What the Strawberry!" I yelled as I walked to her.

"Get out!" I turned around and saw Angel Cake she had tears in her eyes.

"Wh... Why?" I asked.

"He's right! Your nothing to us !" I started to cry then I shook it off. I looked at the five girls there eyes where glowing green. I quickly grabbed Strawberry Shortcake threw her on my back and ran out of there.

It was around ten now Strawberry finally woke up and asked why I was crying. We were somewhere outside of Strawberryland.

"Shhh its okay you were brave you got me out of there in time that Pie Man will never learn not to mess with us." Strawberry said.

I just sobbed quietly. I built a fire so we wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night. A dog howled in the distance I glanced up , and Pupcake, Custard, and Rainbow Sherbet came running up to us.

"Strawberry!" Custard yelled as the pink cat jumped in her arms. Rainbow Sherbet and Pupcake soon caught up.

"It's bad it's really bad!" Rainbow Sherbet said.

"What's wrong Rainbow is everyone okay?" I asked.

"They they got kidnapped by Pie Man!" We all gasped , and we ran back to Strawberry's house. Once we got there the five girls were trapped in a cage. I ran over to them.

"It was a trap he used some kind of magic on us to get you out of here so he could load all the berries in his wagon!" Orange Blossom said tears streaming down her face.

"Pie Man will pay for this!" I yelled clutching the bars.

"Oh i'm afraid it's to late brat!" I turned around and I saw two new faces.

"Peppermint Fizz?,and who are you?" I asked. The lady just laughed,and she held up a wand.

"Chocolate Cornett!" Strawberry said it was to late I was hit with some sort of magic ,and I was teleported to Strawberryland?

Arthours notes: this is where season three will take place where everyone but me will be teenagers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Forward in time

I looked around at my surroundings. I was in front of Strawberry's house there wasn't a cage or my friends! Did they knock me out and took them? Theres only one way to find out. I went up to Strawberry's house and knocked on the door. I heard Strawberry's voice then she opened the door she suddenly broke down in tears.

I was shocked the Strawberry in front of me was slightly a bit older probably around 15or 16 (since she can drive lol)

"Chocolate Cornett your home." Strawberry hugged me tight.

"Its been eight years since you left." Strawberry said.

"Eight years! What was I doing! Pie Man zapped some sort of magic on me and..." Strawberry just hugged me tighter.

"I know I was so upset after you disappeared there was nothing we could do to get you back I thought you were going to be gone forever." Strawberry said.

"Apparently Pie man got me stuck in a worm hole and now i'm here did I miss anything besides the huge age difference between us? I said hugging Strawberry.

"Nothing at all like I said we were all upset oh I guess you missed our friend Honey Pie she moved to Ice cream island i'll have to take you there one day so you can meet her." Strawberry said.

"What happened to Pie Man and Peppermint Fizz?" I said.

"Ah theres something you did missed out on I guess it goes to show how your heart can change through the years maybe you should go see for yourself then afterwards we can all celebrate of your return." Strawberry smiled then pushed me outside and slightly closed the door.

I was confused just what happened I thought Peppermint would side with Pie Man seeing how mean she was. I sighed and I decided to see for myself. I arrived at Peppermint Fizz's house I took a deep breath and knocked on her door and I was shocked Peppermint fizz through her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Chocolate Cornett!"

Peppermint just stood there and cried until she took my hands in hers.

"Can we talk ?" She said I just noded and we ended up becoming friends during our friendly reunion.

Arthurs notes: hey guys sry for not posting in awhile I was trying to catch up on anime and games and trying to get a job so yeah ill try and post more as soon as I can and thank you guys for following and liking my story stay tuned?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Rock&amp; roll part 1

Its been a few months since I reunited with everyone. Me and Peppermint became really close since I left. I sighed it was a stormy day today. I was stuck at Angel Cake's place with Orange Blossom and Ginger Snap.

"Ughhh i'm bored!" Ginger said as she blew into a empty soda bottle.

"What about a board game?" I asked. Angel Cake groaned.

"Chelsea whats the first word in that word you just used?" Angel Cake said.

Isighed I guess no one is in the mood playing "board games." I paced back and forth trying to find something that we could all do. It was so quite all you could hear was The rain , Ginger Spap blowing in the empty bottle, Angel Cake tapping her fingers on the table and Orange Blossom was plucking a cord thing by the window. It all seemed as if they we're all playing in rhythm. I started to sing a song after I sat down by a plastic cup. The others watched then followed my lead from my rhythm as I did certain movements with the cup.

. ( you can read or watch the video surely everyone knows it)

As I did the final slam the door suddenly burst open revealing Strawberry and Custard and Pupcake we we're all startled since we we're in the middle of a song Strawberry smiled and gasped for breath.

"I got big news everyone lets have a talent show yes sirie ." We all groaned.

"I dont know Strawberry im not good at anything at all." I stated as I continued tapping my cup .

"Yeah Chelsea is right. Plus its raining." Orange said as she continued strumming the cord.

"You guys are though just listen." Strawberry sad.

"Ginger you're blowing in an empty bottle which sounds like a wind instrument. Orange is plucking a cord like on a gituar. Angel Cake and Chelsea are tapping and slapping a cup on the table like a percussion instrument. Put it all together and we can form a band. " Strawberry said we all stopped what we were doing and laughed.

"I think we just formed one earlier." I laughed

"Chelsea has a beautiful voice she could be a lead singer and play the Keytar ."' Orange said I blushed at her comment. After I got back I told them my past and my other name so now they started calling me Chelsea.

"Is that a combination of a piano and a guitar?" Custard asked.

"yeah it is sadly I don't have an instrument." I said sighing.

" I have one actually i'll be right back." Orange said as she threw on her coat and went to her house to get the instrument. We waited and then Orange came by with a shoulder strap case.

"Before I switched to the gituar I played this because I couldn't decide if I wanted to play the gituar or the piano." Orange said.

We all looked at the instrument. I picked it up and examined it. I put the strap around me and I started to play. Everyone was shocked it sounded so cool you can play both or just whatever you liked the most.

"Thanks Orange!" I said giving Orange a hug.

"I'll ask Blueberry if we can use her stage." Angel Cake said.

"Alright we can do this." Strawberry said.

the four girls seemed to get in a circle and started a good luck dance or something.

We all gathered at Strawberry's house that afternoon to practice. However things weren't working out as well as we hoped.

I sighed I stopped playing ten minutes ago . Everyone was trying to play over everyone.

"GUYS!" I shouted. Everyone stopped playing and looked at me.

"How come your not playing?" Ginger Snap asked.

"No one is playing at the same time! I shouted. Wveryone was shocked all the pets gathered around and pressed the play button on a recorder.

"Okay now come on follow my lead ." Music plays loudly.

"Can we get a little less of playing loud ?"

"No one can hear what im playing!"

"Whats the point." They stopped it and everyone starred at each other in shame.

"We have to play together." I said .

Strawberry put a hand on my shoulder.

"Chelsea is right lets try it again." Strawberry said .

Everyone nodded and picked up there instruments after several attempts we gave up. Custard and Huck came in .

"Strawberry is your band ready for tryouts?" Custard said in a serious tone.

"I don't know ." Strawberry said after sighing.

"We need that chair for the judges ." Huck said. Strawberry got up and moved over to the couch.

"I'm very disappointed I had high hopes." Custard said as the two walked out.

"You could tell that cat to be easy on us you do feed her after all." Ginger Snap said.

"I know Custard is just being Custard. I think I'm going to take a break Chelsea?"

Strawberry asked as I put my Keytar down.

"Sure i'll come with you." I said we put on our coats said goodbye and took a stroll to clear our minds.

"We need to find a way to work together but how?" I asked as a raindrop hit my nose .

"We're a team we always have been if only we could play along." I said as we walked by a ice rink .

" with a friend our singing should blend our blend is at a end and we cant even sing a note and we can't even get a long.

Strawberry said. " i sighed as I thought up a way to save the band.

" I know the answer is out of our reach but our dream is around the corner we can figure this out we always do. If we just play our music as a team." I said . We stopped as Huck ran up to us.

"Chelsea Strawberry your band is waiting for you EVERYONE is waiting on you." Huck said we gasped and told Huck we would be there in a few.

I was so nervous. I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh man oh man that kid is good and that means we have to be twice as good." Ginger Snap said.

"I'm nervous." I said shaking. Angel Cake came up to me.

"Oh Chelsea theres nothing to be nervous about." Angel Cake said.

"Really?"

"Of corse not. Its just our friends and people from all over the world."

I quickly hid behind the curtains.

"Angel Cake you know Chelsea has stage freight." Strawberry said approaching me.

"And now the band that you'll know and love to jam to."

"Thats us pleas Chelsea come on it wont be that bad." Strawberry said grabbing my hand pulling me on the stage as I tried to run away.

"Is everyone ready?" Strawberry said as we all nodded and I just stood there like a statue.

"One two ready go!" Just like before no one was playing on cue and I just stood there doing nothing. I think our music career is through.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The trip/around the world in ten days part 1

Author's notes: Hey guys I am so sorry for not uploading! I wanted to get school out of the way then summer came and gone and now it's already almost 2016! Merry Christmas guys! I'll try and upload more frequently this time . I apologize for the long hiatus.

After the first round of the talent show of course we all failed but in the end we all decided to give it one more try after one of Strawberry's friends had to go back home. And guess what everyone loved us! Even Peppermint Fizz joined the band for a little bit when Gingersnap was on vacation so she to found a place to be a

band member which is pretty cool. So with the talent show far behind us it's been a few months latter and I was on Strawberry's couch bored. I sighed then the door opened revealing Strawberry and her two pets Custard and Pupcake. Strawberry's face looked pale as I looked up and saw my best friend worried about something.

"Hey Strawbery are you okay?" I asked concerned.

She looked up from her letter that she was reading then handed it to me as she quickly fled to her room. I scanned over her letter.

"Dear Strawberry Shortcake, it's been awhile since I saw you last. How's everything going? Why don't you come down for the weekend before I sale the farm? I don't think I can keep it much longer your friend Caramel Corn." I read out loud.

Who's Caramel Corn? Strawberry never mentioned her before I looked down at Custard and Pupcake who were also confused.

"Come on ! We have no time to lose you coming Chocolate Cornet? " Strawberry asked as she came out of her room with a pink overnight bag slugged over her shoulder and a suitcase packed and ready to go in one hand.

"Sure why not i'm bored anyways." I said as I got up from the couch and we walked outside to Strawberry's car. She loaded her stuff and we all filed in.

"So um who's Caramel Corn?" I asked when we were driving a few miles out of Strawberryland.

"Oh I never told you have I?" Strawberry said as she wiped a bang out of her face.

"She was a childhood friend of mine, we met at summer camp. Ever since then we became close friends but then I had to move and we split apart until she gave me her address so we became pen pals after that." Strawberry said.

"Ah I see you must have several friends around the world then." I said. Strawberry giggled.

"Ah memories we all did decided to throw a friendship festival but afterwards I just didn't want to throw anymore. I kept thinking about you and how I missed you and… "'Strawbery said shaking her head.

"Never mind it's in the past and you're alive and safe what worries me though is your age. Your still 12 years old. You should be 16 by now." Strawberry said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Strawbery! Don't cry! Look I know i'm younger than the rest of you and I don't even know if there is a way to make me older but for right now all that matters is that I am right here I didn't disappear or die ." I said. Strawberry sighed.

"Yeah, you're right Chocolate Cornett i'm sorry it's just still a shock to me I thought I lost you." Strawberry said as she let go of the wheel and embraced me in a warm hug.

"Strawberry hands on the wheel!" Custard shouted. The car jerked side to side then it spun in circles.

"Strawberry!" I yelled as she kept hugging me and continued to cry and the car just continued to slide.

Tbc…

Author's notes: yeah idk on the last part lol as u can tell I got bored other than that tell me what you think again I am so sorry for the hiatus


	12. Update

Author's notes: Update

Hey guys again im sorry for not posting a chapter in a while but I needed time to think on what I want to do. So here's a brief summary for 2016 . I will be finishing up season 3 in the next six chapters I haven't decided if I want to do Berry Bitty adventures or not but let me know if

You guys actually like the take on that series. Personally I find it okay but I have a few ideas in mind if everyone agrees also thank you for all of those reviews ! It makes me happy and it really wants me to do more on this story. I might make a few chapters up then i'll switch over but I want your guys opinions first.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 13 feelings?/ the stakeout

The car kept spinning. I had to reach my hand over the wheel so I could guide it.

"Okay Strawberry I need you to pull over so we can talk. " I said. Strawberry sniffed and then she leaned back to her seat and safely pulled over to the curb.

"We're alive!" Custard yelled then she feinted.

"I… I'm so sorry okay? Over the years every day I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I was so worried and at times I would just shut myself in my room because I missed you 're more than a friend to me Chels… " she stopped as she wiped away a few tears then starred in my eyes. No please no this was part of my past I didn't want to …." I screamed as I unbuckled my seatbelt and basically ran like a roadrunner to a what looked like a farm. I breathed in heavily.

"No no no how could she like me like that! That's just weird ! Plus that's another thing I hated about myself in my past!" I yelled kicking a fence.

"Hey are you okay you're trembling. A new voice said from behind.

"Oh um yeah I think so sorry if I disturbed you." I said as I turned around and found myself face to face with a farm girl.

"That's good so what are you doing up here all by yourself mam?" She said.

"Well I didn't really come alone I just let's just say beat my friend here because of what she was going to say to me." I said blushing. Just then gravel and dust filled the air as Strawberry's car pulled in on the dirt driveway.

"Chelsea! Wait let me explain!" Strawberry said as she hopped out of the car then she saw the girl that I was talking to.

"Caramel Corn!" Strawberry sanged with joy. She ran up to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Strawberry Shortcake? Is it really you? " Caramel Corn asked. Strawberry Shortcake smiled.

"Yep it is! It's been ages since I saw you! " custard and Pupcake got out of the car Custard coughed as she stepped beside Strawberry.

"Oh and these are my pets Custard and Pupcake I hope it was alright that I bought them I also brought my best friend along to but when we were on our way out here she freaked out when I was about to tell her how important she is to me but then she just ran away. Carmel Corn laughed as she realized the situation.

"Woah Strawberry I didn't know you were like that." Caramel Corn said. Strawberry was confused then instantly blushed.

"No wonder she ran away from me! That wasn't where I was going and i'm not that way honest!" Strawberry said.

"Really ?" I whispered as I stepped out of the chicken coop that I hid in.

"Chelsea there you are! Yeah i'm not that way and i'm sorry if I scared you what I was going to say was you're like a sister and a best friend combined." Strawberry said as she gave me a hug.

"Wow I… I'd never thought I would hear someone say that to me. Thank you Strawberry Shortcake that means a lot to me, and sorry about earlier I shouldn't have overreacted like that it's just… Well I rather us not talk about it now ." I said Strawberry got the message and noded.

"Well at least that's taken care of but Caramel Corn why on earth are you selling your farm!"

Strawberry said freaking out now.

"I can't afford it. The property is just too much a month and business has been running really slow it was fine a few months ago but it just looks like it's time to sale the place, a man came by the other day and he offered a great deal for my property. If things don't turn around I think i'll sell it to him." Caramel Corn said tears forming in her eyes.

"We have to help right Strawberry?" I asked. Strawberry smiled.

"Yes indeed you love this place I don't see why you would want to sell it and we're going to help you no matter what it takes!" Strawberry said with her fist up in the air.

"Thanks you guys this really means alot to me. I should also mention that every morning I get up

There seems to be some animals missing." Caramel Corn explained as she told us how many animals she had before the disappearance.

"When did the animals start disappearing?" I asked her as we sat down at her kitchen table as we tried to figure this mess out.

"That's the weirdest thing, they started to disappear after I talked to that man about selling my farm." She said. I thought for a moment of course could it be him?

"Strawberry!" I said standing up.

"Already ahead of you she said pulling out her sleeping bag and a pair of scissors and started cutting her sleeping bag.

"Strawberry what are you doing that's your sleeping bag!" Caramel Corn said.

"It's okay I have a plan, tonight Chelsea , Custard Pupcake and I are going on a stakeout."

"Okay how is that going to work we tried that but it didn't work." Caramel Corn asked.

"This time we're going as the animals trust me it'll work." That night we all waited in the field with the herd of sheep.

"Okay let's make it sound convincing." She said as she baw liked a sheep.

The rest of us did the same then a few hours latter we all dozed off to sleep. Since i'm usually a light sleeper I was the first one awake and noticed that I was what looked like in a back of a truck. Pupcake and Custard were with me but I didn't see Strawberry anywhere in sight. The engine started we were all quiet until the truck stopped again. A familiar voice was heard as they opened up the hatch and let the animals and us out.

"I swore there was one more?" A woman said Custard gasped.

"Well it doesn't matter cause we have all and she has none! When her silly little farm goes out of business i'll turn it into Pieman land! Kids will be everywhere paying me money." Pieman laughed. I was about to get out of this costume and argue with him but Custard pulled me back.

They went back inside and shut the door behind.

"I knew it! Pieman was the one all this time!" I shouted. The door swung back open.

"I swore I heard someone ." Sour Grapes said.

"You've been imagining things." Pieman said from the inside.

"Now that we know what's going on we need to get back to the others." I said hopping over the fence but Pupcake and Custard stayed behind which I was confused.

"You go and find Strawberry will talk to the animals and explain what's going on."

Custard said. I noded as I ran ahead where did Strawberry go?

Tbc..


	14. Chapter 13 a short end and a new journey

I finally found Strawberry. She had already went back to Carmel corns farm already knowing who was behind this scheme. It was already morning by the time I had gotten back to Carmel's farm. There were posters plastered on trees streamers and balloons hung everywhere. Gingersnap came up to me out of breath.

"That good for nothing Pie man! He never stops or learns." She said as she folded her arms and sighed.

"So what's going on?" I asked. Strawberry Shortcake came from what looked like a game stand.

"where setting up a carnival l to save Carmel Corns farm! Where's Custard and Pupcake?" Strawberry said realizing that the two were not with me.

"They stayed behind. They're going to get the animals back here. I just hope those two won't get caught." I said.

"they'll be fine Chelsea ." Strawberry said smiling reassuring there safety.

"I finished the directions and posters! Costumers should be flowing in any minute!" Buck yelledas he ran toward our direction.

Just then Custard and Pupcake indeed came back safe and sound with all of the missing farm animals. Angel Cake showed them where to put them for the petting zoo. We all waited for at least what seemed like an hour but no one showed up. A laughter was heard from the farms entrance.

"Well Sour Grapes what's this?" Pie Man said as he came in and examined the carnival. Sour Grapes looked happy which was unusual.

"Oh Pieman look they got games, food, oh my is that... It is! It's a Ferris wheel! Oh Pieman can we ride it please! I haven't been on one since I was a kid!" Pieman growled.

"No! I'll have a ferries wheel up and running when we tear this stupid farm down you can ride it then!" Everyone gasped. Pieman cursed under his breath after he spilled the beans.

"So... all you plan to do is make a amusement park! What about all the crops! And the animals here! You said you wanted the farm and you promised me you would take care of them if we made the deal!" Carmel Corn said with anger in her voice. Pieman laughed.

"Aperantly you do not know who I am. I am a guy who loves pies. I want money and loads of it, and I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want." He said just the. Car horns honked and Pieman jumped.

"How! I turned the signs so no one would come!" Pieman said as people started flooding in the carnival.

"While you were talking Huck went to check to see what was keeping the customers turns out you flipped the signs. Pieman you lost this round now goodbye." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. The two fled the scene with Sourgrapes complaining wanting to stay.

"You'll pay for this chocolate Cornett!"

"So let's start the carnival!" I said . Everyone jumped and cheered. Carmel Corn came and gave me a hug.

"Cocolate Cornett thank you so much you saved my farm! I couldn't have done it without you or without Strawberry Shortcake's help. " Carmel Corn said. I smiled. After we earned enough money to help pay the rent Carmel Corn kept the farm in the end. Oh I also gained her friendship as well. After we saved Carmel Corn's farm, the following weekend Gingersnap, Angel Cake , Orange Blossom and strawberry went to see a mysterious flower where one of Strawberry's friend lives of course. When they came back from the trip. I didn't even relize I would be going on one with Peppermint Fizz so soon

It began on a summer day. The whole gang well minus Huckleberry Pie were relaxing on the gazebo and listening to Strawberry Shortcake reading around the world in 80 days. I had my eyes closed and I laid on my back as I listened to strawberry's voice. " I can't believe I'm still here. If I ever leave these guys again I'll probably kill myself. "I said. Strawberry stopped reading as she looked up startled. Oh crap I said that out loud. Everyone was also concerned about me.

"Chelsea what's wrong?" My friend Peppermint Fizz said who was once my worst enemy.

"Nothing." I said.

"Could it be that you're scared of leaving your friends behind Chocolate Cornett?" We all turned around and we were faced to faced by the villain himself Pieman.

"I couldn't help but to over hear this interesting book. I even doubt Chelsea could do this all by herself in 80 days. " pieman said.

"Is this a challenge?" Gingersnap said.

"Perhaps if there was something in exchange." I looked back and forth as Gingersnap signed me up to cross the world in over 80 days.

"Ginger Snap! What did you do!" Angel Cake said . I was shocked could I actually do this?

"Well Chelsea I'll see you back here alone in 80days or not. And remember all the berries will be mine if you lose." Pieman said as he walked off.

That afternoon Gingersnap brought out one of her newest inventions. I climbed up and saw my friend making sure everything was ready.

"okay it looks like everything is ready to go ." Gingersnap said as she handed me a key to the machine.

"This is a boat. Not a airplane!" Pieman laughed as he emerged from knowhwere. Gingersnap huffed and explained.

"It's called a dream boat for your information. When Chelsea wasn't here we all had this bizzar dream. Ever since then I had been working on this boat non stop and now it is ready ." Gingersnap said smiling

"Well maybe I should make a few quirks." Pieman said as we didn't pay attention to what he was doing. As Pieman Accidentally started the engine and climbed off the ladder as he knocked it down leaving me and Gingersnap onboard. Strawberry gasped as she started to run and grabbed on the end of the rope.

"Guys! I'll come with you! I looked at Gingersnap who nodded. We both began pullingStrawberry up the boat. The others said goodbye and wished us luck.

"Hey! Maybe I can introduce you to my friends now." Strawberry said giggling . So with a long adventure ahead of us we didn't know how hard it was going to be.


	15. Chapter 15 small update

Hey guys chapter13 is finally up ! I apologize for the errors in this chapter. Originally I was going to retell

the around the world in 80 days episode with Peppermint Fizz but I noticed I really haven't been giving some of the characters an actual story development. TI kind of wanted to use Gingersnap instead of Peppermint Fizz for this role just to see how it would have played out if Gingersnap didn't get off. I have several ideas in mind and you'll see in the next chapter why I didn't use peppermint Fizz. Again so sorry for any errors I wanted to get this chapter up so I can start this next arc which maybe as long because I have a idea for my character aging up which is where the dream boat will take place. So this arc will b a little different this time.


	16. Chapter 16 the land of dreams post arc

We all sighed as we looked at the night sky that was filled with stars.

"This reminds me of that dream I had a while ago. When Chelsea disappeared. It was when you had that sleepover Strawberry Shortcake. We got sent to this unbelievable place called the Land of Dreams. Don't you recall such a dream huh Strawberry Shortcake ?" Ginger Snap said as she examined the starry sky. I laid beside Strawberry who seemed to let a few tears roll down her cheeks. I started to worry.

"Hey Strawberry what's wrong?" I said. Strawberry sniffled but she smiled as she tried to hide her sorrow.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just at the time you know I really missed you. We all went to the land of dreams which is I believe is a real place. " Strawberry then Began telling me the amazing trip her and the girls had. It was then that I heard the voice.

"We don't have much time please help us! Sleep bug will be there in a few minutes to guide you three to the land of dreams. I can't wait to meet you once again." I gasped and so did Strawberry.

"That was Sandman! I knew it! It was real! We get to go back! " strawberry said as she giggled with a hint of joy in her voice. A bright light appeared before us. A little green firefly zoomed up to Strawberry Shortcake and gave her a nuzzle.

"Sleep bug! It's so great to see you! What's wrong!

"Huh ? The dream boat? Angel Cake how did we end up here?" A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Angel Cake, Peppermint Fizz , Orange Blossom ,and Raspberry Torte all on the dream boat.

"Woah! Why is everyone here? " I asked. Angel Cake put a finger on her chin.

"Hmm, I invited everyone for a sleepover since you three were on your journey. Then I heard a familiar voice from a dream back when we were kids. That I remember having." Everyone else but me then seemed to recall the dream. It was then Strawberry got everyone's attention.

"Guys! This means all along that the Land of Dreams is indeed a real place." Strawberry Shortcake said as a smile spread across her face. I just stood in a corner just listening to the current conversation. I frowned. I missed so much when Pieman zapped me in an unknown darkness where I was so alone. Now i'm just a stranger to my friends after eight dreadful long years. This was probably my punishment for the things I have done in my past life. I tuned the girl's conversation out and placed my arms on the side of the boat and looked up at the starry sky. It was then my voice cracked. I'm no longer needed here. I decided to stand up on the side as I balanced myself and looked down at the darkness below me. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks as I was about to jump Pupcake then noticed me on the ledge and he started to whimper and bark. Custard was the only one who caught the scene that laid before her eyes. Without wanting to scare everyone Custard ran over to the ledge where I was about to end my life once again.

"Chelsea! What are you doing! " Custard said. I cracked and started crying.

"I don't belong here anymore Custard. I lost eight years with everyone I made Strawberry Shortcake feel miserable and sad! She's never sad! And I hurt her! I'm still freaking ten years old while everyone else is 15!" I sobbed as I leapt for the end once again. Strawberry Shortcake turned her head as she saw me jump and then I heard her scream.

To be continued..


	17. Chapter 17

Warning yuri is and will be involved here on out read at your own risk

I closed my eyes as I recalled my fun time in Strawberry land. Before Pieman zapped me back in the reality that I hated most. Loneliness, and hatred. Strawberry Shortcake turned my whole life around. If I never had gotten a second chance, I could be in Hell possible being tourchered by my past for all eternity.

When I arrived in my past life I was in what looked like college. I was 20 years old. I walked around the college that I was in my name was being called. I turned around and saw a girl that looked like Strawberry Shortcake. She had tears and her eyes as she saw me. She ran up to me and knocked me down to the hard cold floor sobbing.

"S... Strawberry Shortcake?" I said in shock. How was this possible why was Strawberry here in the real world?

"Thank goodness I found you Chelsea. Please let's go home. When you jumped, I followed you here. I don't want to lose you again. You mean so much to me." Strawberry said Then, the words that frighten me came.

"I love you Chelsea." Strawberry said.

"Strawberry." I. Said it was then the girl leaned down and pressed her sweet lips against mine. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks as my bad past came to me but for some reason I let Strawberry continue to kiss me. Her breath was so warm our tongues collided and I moaned for more lust. It was then it got dark and my past creeped in as visual graphics came into the picture. I screamed as I pushed Strawberry off of me, and the reality and Strawberry Shortcake faded away. My name was being called in the distance . I cried out loud but when I opened my eyes, all of my friends were right by me. I was in a room. My head was hurting, and my heart ached.

Strawberry had a fear of shock on her face. But then, she hugged me tight.

"Why did you jump? Why were you going to leave me ? Don't you realize how important you are to everyone including me! Sometimes I feel like ... I think more than a friend!" My heart was pounding. No. She told me she didn't feel that way when we went to Carmel Corn's farm. Was she lying to me?

"Well looks like your awake, and well." A motherly voice said. Strawberry let go of me , and she turned and faced the lady with gray hair.

"Pj." Strawberry said as she ran up to her and gave P.j. A hug.

"Strawberry Shortcake it has been so long that we seen you, and your friends. I hope we didn't bother you. I called you hear because he's back once again Pie man. He said something about destroying Chelsea Starr." Everyone gasped, and I just started shaking. Can Pieman even destroy me? Strawberry cake over and hug me and held my hand for comfort as she started to lay her head on my shoulder I flinched , and almost made Strawberry fall.

"Sorry Strawberry. I'm not really in the mood for comfort." I lied. I knew exactly where this was going. Strawberry looked at me confused,and frowned but whispered in my ear.

"Once we get this ordeal straightened out, I need to talk to you. I don't care if you hate me for what I'm going to say but I can't wait anymore just wait for me okay?" She then did the unexpected and kissed my cheek. Of course no one noticed but you could tell my whole face was red. We were in the cafe at the time when she told me this. I looked in my hot chocolate at my reflection.

"Why is my nightmare becoming a reality?" I said.

"This is the Land of dreams child. You are in Strawberry's dream right now. You don't realize how much that girl loves you." I turned around and saw a aged man with a white beard, and glasses. He was wearing a blue pj hat and pjs.

"W... what did you say?" I said confused .

"Strawberry Shortcake is in love with you Chelsea Starr."


	18. Chapter 18

I was shocked. My heart was pounding when Pieman told me my worst nightmare. Strawberry Shortcake was in love with me. No. She couldn't be in love with me. If she was then why me? I figured she would have feelings for Huckleberry pie but I never would have guessed that Strawberry would you know be into girls to. My body started to shake as my past became a reality. A girl was falling in love with me.

"You're just joking . Aren't you Pieman? " the man then walked over to me. The scenery changed to a starry sky. Two huge butterflies were waiting for us.

"I want to show you something. Come on follow me . I know who you were Chelsea. I understand your past. However, love is love. It doesn't matter who you fall in love with . All that matters is that you care for each other on a higher level. Of course some people might find it weird on Earth where you grew up, and you were raised not to love the same sex but Chelsea this is your world that you created when you died. You wanted friends who cared about you, who wanted to be in your life. You wanted someone to love you for you. That's why we chose Strawberry Shortcake to be your partner. You don't have to be in marriage but, Strawberry Shortcake is your best friend she's always with you when you need her . She's always trying to make you smile. She's trying to make you feel her love and warmth. She's trying to get rid of the darkness and loneliness that's inside of you." I was stunned at Piemans words. I had no idea Strawberry felt that way.

"Now Chelsea are you willing to accept her feelings? You two are still young but you're still teenage girls trying to figure out what love really is." The cold breeze slapped my face as Pieman and I were now flying in the starry sky. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks. I looked at Pieman who sighed.

"Your past was a lesson. You were chosen to try a new life ,and love again. " I'll leave it to that and have you figure it out yourself. As for now though you need to wake up. You,and Strawberry Shortcake will be taken back to the time when she's a teenager. When you disappeared. You have been asleep the whole time Chelsea Starr. If I haven't caught you in time you would have been trapped in loops of your current timeline."

"Well this is news for me. I know Pieman zapped me but I didn't know I was still unaware of my surroundings." I said .

"Yes , you left without realizing it . Even your friends don't remember you. You will basically have to start over I'm afraid."

"All over?" I whispered.

"Only Strawberry Shortcake will remember you. You,and Strawberry will have to convince your friends to remember who you are or you really will disappear from there world forever." That was all Pieman said as I was jolted awake.

"No!" I screamed. I began sobbing I didn't realize I was back at Strawberry's house in her bed. The bedroom door burst opened revealing Strawberry Shortcake with her long strawberry hair. Her facial expression was relived and happy.

"Chelsea!" Before I knew it I was then attacked by strawberry who held me close. She was so warm. I let my hands hug her and I crashed my head in her shoulder sobbing. Strawberry began singing one of her tunes to calm me down. Once I was calmed down, she lifted my chin up and wiped the tears away. She then leaned in and whispered in my ear.

" 8 long years without you broke my heart. No one recalls who you are after you disappeared from us . I kept my friendship and feelings of you with me though so until the day you returned , I could tell you this. I love you Chelsea Starr I always will." Strawberry then kissed me lightly on my lips. I pulled away.

"I know Pieman told me you were in love with me. He told me that we were chosen to love each other but I don't know if I can Strawberry Shortcake. I. I don't.." Strawberry kissed me again this time deeper , and I was silenced for the rest of the night by Strawberry Shortcake as she told me that I can and will fall in love with her no matter what it takes .

This is a new beginning for me. I never experienced love like this before. I guess you can say it makes me happy. I feel like a whole new person as long as Strawberry Shortcake will stay with me forever and always. I'm afraid that there will be obstacles along the way as we discover our new relationship. Can Strawberry Shortcake help me get my friends to remember who I was or will I be thrown into the abyss forever this is something I haven't told Strawberry yet. I don't even think I will. This is the only part that she will know. I don't want to hurt Strawberry Shortcake again.

Authors notes : hey guys sry it's been awhile. I finally have some time off from classes to actually hopefully finish this series. My goal is to finish the first book in at least 20 chapters then I'll have a second book following my teenager problems with Strawberry Shortcake and her friends. Now I was planning on doing a whole dreamland arc but I realized that wouldn't work in this book seeing that it's about to be finished. I really love writing this series and I am planning on expanding it to berry bitty adventures I just haven't seen any of the episodes yet . The only thing I'm doing though is I'm keeping all of the characters from the gen it will be the same as Berry bitty city but, I may keep the characters from 2008 version as I am doing now just because to be honest with you the characters in berry bitty act more childish then they do in 2008 so basically the characters are just moving to Berry bitty city with probably diffrent occupations and new characters after this book is done this will be more in the friendship and Romance genre this is something new that I've been wanting to try so I hope it will work out. Like I said I have two more chapters that I want to post before I start a new book I hope you guys will enjoy


	19. Chapter 19 the future of us part 1

I sat on the bench that Peppermint Fizz wanted us to build as her becoming the mayor of Strawberryland. Don't worry she isn't really the mayor. It's just for the week I hope. Peppermint Fizz has gone a little to far. I guess I should tell you what's going on. After I came back once again, the annual career fair was in town. I didn't want to go because I already know my future. Loneliness. It's just impossible to get everyone to remember me. Sandman was right , I had to start my friendships all over. Of course Strawberry Shortcake explained what happened but she did tell me she would back off for now but soon she will have my heart to her is that's what she told me.

I'm just afraid of falling in love. So far everything went back to normal. I just have a lot to think about like do I even have feelings for Strawberry at all? Her kisses are so warm and feel good . I blushed as I put my fingers on my lips still tasting Strawberry's lips on mine. A chuckle was heard from behind me I jumped and saw Peppermint Fizz with some paint and a brush in her hands cola was pulling a red wagon full of other supplies.

"Well well I guess you do love Strawberry Shortcake huh?" Peppermint snickered.

"Shut up Peppermint. I don't know."

"I guess You better tell her how you fell before Ginger snap does or maybe Huckleberry."

"What! No!" I up as tears started rolling down my cheeks as I was about to run to Strawberry and just wait what am I doing? Peppermint Fizz laughed.

"That's not funny. I.. okay Peppermint Fizz your a really good friend. I'm glad you remembered me do you think you can keep this a secret?" Peppermint got serious and sat down by me.

"Of course Chels I'm sorry about teasing you. I guess that's how I remember you and I'm also sorry for being a bitch all those years ago." Peppermint said giving me a hug.

"It's okay Peppermint. Thanks ." I said.

"So what's been troubling you? When we were looking around at the fair you were really keeping your space to yourself. Plus you have been distant from Strawberry a lot lately I'm getting worried ." I sighed. I made sure it was just the two of us and I finally admitted the truth.

"I'm in love with Strawberry Shortcake Peppermint. But I... I'm afraid." Peppermint Fizz looked at me questionably.

"I'm really not familiar with love relationships but I know that you and Strawberry Shortcake are a perfect match. It's life Chelsea you're experiencing new life lessons. You and Strawberry will work it out you two are cute together to just give her a chance Chelsea she is always with you and protects you. I know Strawberry will never hurt you." Peppermint Fizz said. I smiled.

"Thanks Peppermint Fizz." I said hugging her."

"Hey, its mayor Peppermint." She said as she stood up.

"Thanks mayor." I said rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"You better get back to work. Can you go and fetch Strawberry and the rest? It's time for a meeting." I sighed ,and made my way back to Strawberry's house. I opened the door and saw pupcake, and custard sitting in desks I was really confused.

"Ah you must be a new student please have a seat miss Starr." Strawberry Shortcake said as she pointed to a third empty desk by custard. I sat down and smiled as Strawberry began writing some math problems.

" I never knew you wanted to be a teacher ." I said.

"I've been thinking about my future. I either want to be a teacher or a chef and open up my own cafe. Plus.. I want you to be with me." I blushed realizing what she's talking about. It's a little awkward with Pupcake who just made that little cute sound and tilted his head when he's confused . Custard on the other hand err paw knew what Strawberry was talking about and winked at me. Before I answered Strawberry's comment Custard dismissed herself and Pupcake who went outside to give us some privacy.

My heart was racing . I don't know what to tell Strawberry. I love her? No, that's to traditional. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat as Strawberry stopped writing problems on the board. She placed the chalk down and walked over to me. My mouth was dry I couldn't say anything. I want to confess my feelings to Strawberry but how?

"Strawberry... I think I'm in..." Before I could say anything to her though we were inches apart now I was blushing furiously but my past was starting to come back to haunt me. Tears came running down my cheeks Strawberry creased my cheek with her hand and put a finger on my lips as I almost started to choke on my words.

" I love you Chelsea I'll say it for you for us. I know your past. I'll help you let me get rid of your past ." All I could do was nod as Strawberry leaned down and kissed me gently at first she was about to stand back up but I wanted more. I grabbed her shirt as Strawberry pulled me up and continued to kiss me deeply with love . I felt happy for once in my life . The door knocked I almost let out a moan as Strawberry's young was asking for entrance. We broke the little make out session ,and. Strawberry answered the door.

"Peppermint Fizz wants to see us Strawberry she said it's important." We both signed as Ginger Snap told us this. I forgot about the meeting. We all walked over to Peppermint Fizz's house As we went inside everyone was waiting for us.

"About time you to showed up. What were you doing making out?" Peppermint said as Strawberry blushed in embarrassment this time.

"Oh well I don't care about the details. Please have a seat we must get started so we can get this project done."

"What project?" Angel cake asked.

"Why my own theme park of course." Peppermint said as she revealed some blue prints featuring herself.

"Oh no." I said.

"Oh yes. As mayor of Strawberryland I hearby decree that there must be a lovely theme park named and themed after your beloved mayor." We all sighed. This was going to be a long week.


	20. Chapter 19 part 2

I sighed. Even though Peppermint Fizz and I made amends and became friends she was still her usual old self wanting to be the boss of everything. I could totally see her actually becoming the mayor one day or maybe even a CEO of her own company. As she continued her lecture about her theme park and assigned everyone to different jobs to get everything done, it was then I had to put my foot down as she assigned me most of the jobs.

"So ,Angel Cake will build me a statue of myself out of peppermint chocolate,Ginger Snap you're in charge of the stage and podium. Orange Blossom ,and Strawberry Shortcake will be tending the plants that will surround the park. And finally Chelsea I have made a special list just for you can you get it all done by this weekend?" Peppermint said as she handed me a rather long scroll. I unfolded it and I saw at least 100

Chores to be done.

"Peppermint that's way to much for one person even for Chelsea you know how she is Peppermint." Strawberry said as she held my hand.

"Chelsea can do it. If you don't know her Strawberry Shortcake she has potential just wasting away." I wrinkled my eyebrow in annoyance.

"Are you saying that I can't get all of this done in time Peppermint?" I said as a sly smirk came across my face.

"More or less." She said.

"What's your bet if I can get everything done by this Sunday afternoon?" I said.

"Then you must leave Strawberry Shortcake." I cringed at her words.

"W... what?" I said.

"You can no longer be in contact with her or be with her . I guess I'm saying this. If you don't get all of this done then you'll be banished from Strawberry land." Everyone gasped. I was crying now. I thought we were friends? I don't know what's going on. Strawberry was shouting at this point.

"Peppermint! You don't mean that! That's to far! I thought you, and Chelsea were friends! Knock it off! You should be the one leaving !" Strawberry said shaking her fists in anger .

"Calm down Strawberry. I just want to text Chelsea's feelings toward you,and toward everyone else. If Chelsea is determined then you can tell that's she's a royal and true friend . Plus can become a cute partner for you. " plus , I would never do that to Chelsea I mean maybe if I was still a bitch but I'm not I'm just testing her Strawberry don't you wanna see how much she cared about you and everyone else?" Strawberry sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Will role play with this." Peppermint smiled.

"Thanks Strawberry!"...

Peppermint said as I was long shot away from Peppermint 's house now tears streaming down my eyes . I don't want to leave. This was my home. These are my friends that's been with me through the beginning . Even Strawberry Shortcake who's been there for me always battling my past alongside me. She even just confessed her feelings to me and now this is turning into Romeo

And Juliet .

I screamed and threw a rock into the strawberry river. I started at my reflection and

Saw memories of my friends in it. The latest adventure appeared when Ginger Snap, Orange Blossom, Strawberry Shortcake and I went to Berry Studios. This was when I knew I liked Strawberry Shortcake because of her friend lime lite who wanted Strawberry Shortcake all to herself...

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 20 love the last chapter

A few months before Peppermint Fizz told me that I had to get all of these chores done or I would have to leave Strawberryland, on a warm summer afternoon I was laughing at Strawberry Shortcake who was playing dress up pretending she was a famous actress. She turned around in a silly accent and said

"Oh you want my autograph to miss ?" I just continued laughing.

"Strawberry you really make me laugh." I said as I caught my breath. Just then Lemon Merigne kept calling our names as she barged in .

"Strawberry Shortcake! Chelsea Starr! You would never believe this!" Lemon said as she handed Strawberry Shortcake a magazine. Strawberry then gasped as she looked at a certain photo with a girl who wore a lime green dress. She also had this snobby look on her face as she posed for the camera.

"This couldn't be could it?" I was confused.

"Do you know her Strawberry?" I asked.

"Yes it's Lime light. I haven't seen my best friend in ages." I cringed

"Oh." I said I then just stayed quiet while Strawberry and Lemon talked about plans for me, Lemon , Orange Blossom, and Ginger Snap to go to Berry wood studios.

Once we arrived there we all got out of a car after a two hour drive my legs were cramping but when Strawberry got out she was nervous . That was when I made a move to hold her hand in which she accepted.

"Thanks Chelsea when your with me you always make me feel safe." I blushed. Everyone snickered a little. Orange Blossom rolled the camera and made a little joke.

"Here we are at Berry wood studios and Chelsea and Strawberry Shortcake's romance just got sweeter."

"Orange turn that off ." I said blushing furiously now .

"Strawberry Shortcake is that you?" Strawberry then let go of my hand and ran to Limelight and gave her a hug.

"Lime light! It's been so long I missed you !" Strawberry said . The girls then started to rekindle their friendship as I and the others decided to tour Berrywood .

"That was so much fun!" I said . As we all planned to meet up at a nearby restaurant. My heart stopped as I noticed how close Strawberry and Limelight have gotten since we first left them. They were in the back corner in a booth and Limelight had her arm around Strawberry's shoulder and they were holding hands. I let a short growl take over. And slightly cursed.

"Bitch." I said the girls looked at me confused.

"What's wrong Chelsea?" Orange said.

"Don't you see what's happening ? Limelight is trying to take her away from me." I said as tears started to role down my eyes. Gingersnap giggled.

"I figured you liked Strawberry Shortcake." I blushed.

"Wait... no that's not.." music then started playing Ginger was right. Ever since the land of dreams I've been thinking a lot about Strawberry 's and my relationship. I sighed is not like we're moving to Berrywood or anything. We all sat down and ordered our food. Apparently Limelight was making a film but it hasn't even been produced yet because she claims that it's the director's fault . Strawberry had a different complaint.

"Lime... I saw what had happened you were how do I put it in a nice way." I said it for Strawberry.

"You were a jerk." Everyone. Was stunned at my choice of words.

"Excuse me? Who are you again ?" I sighed.

"I'm Strawberry Shortcake's best friend . I won't let a jerk like you enter her life."

"Chelsea! Calm down! What's wrong with you!" I sighed.

"I... I love you Strawberry." I said.

"I love you to but you shouldn't be treating Lime like this. Are you jealous?" I simple sighed then stood up paid for my food and called a taxi.

"I'll see you girls back in Strawberryland." I said .

"I'm sorry Limelight I don't know what happened Chelsea is usually really nice she's never..." Limelight put a finger on Strawberry's lips.

"She loves you Strawberry." Lime light said.

"She does?" Strawberry said in confusion.

"Didn't you see how she was behaving when I held your hand?" Lime said as she then made a move to hold Strawberry's hand . She also then sat Strawberry down on the couch.

" Do you even know what love is?" Lime light said as she then placed a hand on Strawberry's cheek. Strawberry flinched at her sudden touch.

"Limelight what are you doing?" Limelight then placed a warm kiss on her lips. Strawberry was shock at the sudden movement and pushed Lime light off.

"What was that!" Strawberry said.

"You never kissed anyone ? We have to do it in movies all the time."

"No! I never had kissed anyone before but why did you kissed me just then? It felt wrong and weird !"

"It may feel wrong with a stranger like me but when you get back Strawberry tell me you'll give your love to Chelsea Starr. She looks like someone who needs it more than I do." Lime said.

"Is something wrong with Chelsea?" Strawberry said.

"She's like you. She has never experienced love . You may have given her friendship love but she needs more Strawberry Shortcake please tell me you'll never leave her!" Limelight said with a serious tone.

"Of course I'll never leave her Limelight I promise with all my heart." Strawberry said.

"Good you and the others better head back soon they should be coming back from that movie premiere . I'm just glad I was able to tell you . Maybe if I haven't moved away from you we could have been a couple but now I understand why she needs you Strawberry more than I do. Tell Chelsea I'm sorry when you get back . "

Strawberry 's view point

"There's more to friendship? What is love? Do I want to be with Chelsea forever?" Strawberry smiled at the thought of her and Chelsea living together and running their own business.

"I do. I love her I know I do. Chelsea I hope I didn't hurt you please let my love heal your pain I'll be yours forever ." Strawberry said as she looked at the sunset ahead .

Present time

"Okay is halfway through. I have 20 more chores to get done but it's already Saturday afternoon is this even possible Strawberry Shortcake?" I said with tears running down my cheeks . I wiped away my tears.

"Stop crying Chelsea I need to concentrate . I'm never leaving Strawberry Shortcake I love her. She's the one I want to be with until the day I die. Peppermint can't force me to do all of these chores this is insane! I care about everyone from the very beginning they have all sacrificed so much just for me. And then Strawberry Shortcake saved my life from pain and loneliness with out her I could have ended up in Hell . Our adventure is just beginning . " I felt a hand grab on my shirt that turned me around. I saw Strawberry Shortcake who pulled me into a passionate kiss .

"I love you to. You're the one I want to be with forever. Waking up everyday to your beautiful face to you cheering me up and protecting me . I love you Chelsea Starr I'll help you finish these chores. Then we can move onto a new adventure as in which we will discover our love for each other ." Strawberry said as she held a hand on my cheek and tried not to cry.

"Okay love birds knock it off." Peppermint Fizz said in the distance.

"Chelsea you don't have to finish your chores you pass."

"Wait what? I thought you said I had to finish all of these." Peppermint Fizz came up to me and grabbed the parchment and tore it into .

"No. I was testing your feelings. You two love each other there no doubt . Chelsea and Strawberry I herby decree to not being mayor anymore but I officially announce you two as a couple." Everyone cheered. I smiled as Strawberry held my hand . A mew adventure lies in store for all of us and I mean all of us.

A few months latter

I kissed Strawberry on the cheek as I came out of our bedroom as I saw her reading a article.

"Morning Chelsea. Hey I was thinking, I love Strawberry Land a lot but I think it's time for a change . She said pointing to a new city in which I have never seen before.

"Berry Bitty city?" I questioned.

"Yea the population is a whole lot bigger than Strawberryland . We could even open up a cafe ." Strawberry said. I kissed strawberry on her sweet lips in which she kissed back in return.

"If you really want to move to Berry Bitty City then let's do it there's a whole new city to be explored."

"Really?!" Strawberry said . I smiled.

"Really."

Strawberry pulled me down on the couch. I almost fell on her face she laughed and held my face in her hand as she tilted our heads into a more comfortable position.

"I love you Strawberry Shortcake ."

"I love you Chelsea Starr."

"Hey! What's this about moving!" We both banged our heads as we saw Ginger snap in the doorway with everyone else.

"Girls we decided to go on a new adventure. " I said.

"Hey hey hey! If you're going on a adventure we are to right guys?" Everyone noded.

"I guess everyone is moving to Berry Bitty City.." I said .

THE END


	22. Aurthors notes

After 3 long years My adventures in Strawberry land is finally completed. I want to thank everyone who enjoyed the series . I am undid starting a Berry Bitty sequel . However I am keeping all of the characters from 2008 version . I am also planning to reupload a revised version with a few bonus chapters that I was thinking about putting in but didn't make it in the cut so please stay tuned for that this has been fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it. I'll let you know when I upload the sequel thanks for reading guys I appreciate your support:)


End file.
